Siege tank
The siege tank is a Terran vehicle that can be configured to fulfill both the armored support and the long-range artillery support roles.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview The dual-mode siege tank concept was a response to the Guild Wars and the goliath. Prior to the war, work had progressed on a static "final defense" cannon. However, the war demonstrated the need for mobility and as a result an effort was made to make the cannon more mobile. The solution was creative. An existing tank design was modified so that it could operate as a conventional tank in addition to being able to deploy the cannon and become a static artillery emplacement at will. Siege tanks function in two modes. First is the "tank" or "assault mode" in which the vehicle may be used in the familiar armored support role using relative light weapons. The second is the more radical "siege mode" in which the vehicle becomes a static emplacement able to deploy a much more powerful and longer ranged weapon. Types AAV-5 Arclite The AAV-5Arclite Siege Tank. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-09 was in service by the late 2490s, renowned throughout the Confederacy for its heavy firepower and stalwart emplacement/advance tactics. It had a crew of three: gunner, driver, and commander/navigator, though could still be crewed by a single operator.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only).Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. In addition, the Arclite version could serve as an APC of sorts, carrying personnel into a hot zone and deploying them via side/rear hatches. The Arclite made navigation easy via its interior viewscreen, although a top hatch still existed should a crew member wish to survey the area personally and/or signal fellow soldiers. The tank also provided a targeting computer, which not only keyed in on heat sources, but also identified their range, notably whether they were in range or not via visual and audio indications. Arclite armament consisted of twin 80mm PPG-7 plasma cannonsSource: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. when mobile and the 120mm Shock Cannon when in siege mode. Later on this was upgraded to the 120mm Mjolnir Artillery Cannon, which fired plasma shells in contrast to the standard explosives of the Shock Cannon.. Experience found the AAV-5's protection and "assault mode" armament to be inadequate. This inhibited its ability to advance and establish a "siege mode" fire base. Furthermore, once in "siege mode" it became difficult to repel a close-assault by any enemy forces taking advantage of the "deadzone" formed by its artillery cannon, and even in the AAV-5 transform back into "tank mode", it was relatively undergunned and lightly armored. As such, it has been replaced by the Crucio variant, which has a more powerful "tank mode".Crucio Siege Tank. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-08. Crucio The Crucio was designed to correct the perceived deficiencies of the AAV-5 and entered Dominion service as the AAV-5's replacement following the Brood War. The new turret layout features an upgraded assault-mode armament package so that the Crucio can fend for itself more successfully in an open battlefield. Force deployment costs for the Crucio have increased over the older Arclite, but the increased versatility of the powerful new siege tank more than compensates for the additional expense. The Crucio features twin 90mm cannons and has retained the 120mm Shock Cannon. The Crucio is equipped with a plasma gun.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Appearances StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Siege tank (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I siege tank Quotations. The siege tank has many stereotypical, military quotes. The driver of the tank is seen as a large man in body armor who speaks in army lingo. Several of his quotes are obviously taken from the classic Vietnam War films Full Metal Jacket and Apocalypse Now. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, Nova was able to call down artillery support from siege tanks by identifying targets.Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. Siege tanks were player drivable in multiplayer, and were able to run over and crush other players and vehicles. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Siege tank (StarCraft II). The siege tank in StarCraft II represents the Crucio type. Known Siege Tanks *24-KC-75 Known Siege Tank Models *Karnage tank *Tower cannon Known Siege Tank Commanders and Crewmen *General Edmund Duke (formerly an officer of the Terran Confederacy) *General Martin (mercenary leader) *Sergeant Forest Keel *Private Armstrong *Garth *Murphy Trivia *The 120mm Mjolnir cannon is a reference to the hammer of the Norse god of thunder, Thor. *Crucio is a Latin word which means "I torture." Images Image:Siege Tank Profile.jpg|The siege tank's profile in StarCraft Image: SiegeTank SC2 GameAnim1.gif|Early render of the siege tank in StarCraft II Image:SiegeTank SC2 GameAnim2.gif|Early render of a siege tank transforming in StarCraft II Image:Siege tank SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|A group of Crucios advance External Links/References Category:Featured Articles Category: Terran Vehicle Classes